The invention relates to a system for personal body care, comprising
a holder which holds a fluid, PA1 a pump for pumping the fluid, and PA1 an appliance for personal body care, comprising a treatment device for carrying out a body-care treatment under the influence of the fluid. PA1 the holder comprises a flexible wall, and PA1 the pump is detachable from the holder and is detachable from the appliance. This combination of measures makes it possible to adapt the dimensions of the holder to an ergonomic shape of the appliance. This will be explained hereinafter. PA1 the appliance comprises a rigid wall portion which is movable with respect to the appliance from a first position to a second position, PA1 in which first position the space is accessible to mount and/or remove the holder and the pump, and PA1 in which second position the holder and the pump are retained in the space. Owing to these measures a holder with a flexible wall can readily be replaced without the pressure being exerted on the flexible wall by the user. This substantially reduces the likelihood of fluid leaking from the holder during replacement.
The invention further relates to an assembly of a holder for holding a fluid and such a pump.
The invention also relates to an appliance for personal body care, comprising a treatment device for carrying out a body-care treatment under the influence of a fluid, which appliance has a space for accommodating a holder and a pump for pumping the fluid from the holder to an outlet opening of the appliance.
Such a system and such an appliance are known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,283,952. The known appliance is a shaver having a holder with a shaving liquid and a pump for pumping the shaving liquid from the holder to a discharge opening of the shaver. The known system comprises a shaver and a cartridge. The cartridge comprises a rigid holder holding a shaving liquid and a pump. By pressing on the holder the shaving liquid can be pumped to an outlet opening near a shaving head of the shaver. By replacing the cartridge the system is provided with a new load of shaving liquid and a new pump. A drawback of the known system is that the holder is comparatively large in relation to the appliance, so that the holder adversely affects the ergonomics of the system.